Nightmares
by Coralian Exorcist
Summary: Lenalee has another nightmare, but this time she has loved ones there for her. AllenxLenalee


A dead land all around her. Dark, murky water brushed the bottom of her feet. The dark sky added with the evil black moon cast dread all over. And she cried.

"Where is this?" She asked herself through the tears. She saw herself sitting on a massive piece of broken stone that peaked up through the flooded world.

"No! We couldn't have lost the war!" She said to herself in disbelief. Looking around, the saw the ruins to be that of the HQ building. In the distance, she saw the body of Kanda, dead and thrown haphazardly onto the rocks.

Her legs were heavy, much too heavy. Her Innocence wouldn't work. She stood up and ran. Or as close to running as she could get. She ended up wobbling and stumbling all the way over to Kanda. She had to jump the gaps; something told her that she mustn't touch the water. She reached the body, lying on his back and staring straight at her,

No, Kanda wasn't staring at her; his dead eyes were just positioned that way.

She saw spots of his face darken. Oh, they were her tears. She cried over his body, until she, through tear-filled eyes, saw the body of Lavi lying in the distance. She set Kanda's body back down, watching his face darken some more and stumbled over to Lavi.

He had to be living. Lavi couldn't die. He was Lavi, he wasn't supposed to die. It can't be true that he's dead.

It's true.

She broke down on top of Lavi's body. He, too, was seemingly dropped haphazardly down onto the rocks. The lower half of his body was submerged into the water. She couldn't believe it. Why was everyone dead? It wasn't possible.

She looked around, and now she saw everyone she held dear to her, all thrown haphazardly on the ruins, some with bodies bent in a way that shouldn't be possible.

She frantically looked for someone, someone who she couldn't see. Then she snapped around just in time to see a red, mutated hand with a green cross on the back sink slowly into the water.

"ALLEN!"

She was being held tightly. Lenalee blinked twice and shook her head, looking around. Her view was partially obstructed by something.

"It's alright, it's okay. It was just a bad dream," she heard someone say soothingly as he rocked her back and forth.

Then she remembered she was with Allen. Lenalee clutched Allen around the waist and sobbed.

"It's alright. It was just a bad dream. I'm still alive, and so is everyone else, Lenalee." Allen kept soothing.

"I-I had the same dream again," Lenalee said between sobs.

"I know…" Allen replied as he held his wife tightly and kept rocking back and forth gently. Inside he cursed at the Earl for doing this to Lenalee. Even killing him wasn't enough for Allen. He hated the Earl for scarring Lenalee even more than Komui would, if he knew.

"Momma?" A soft voice came from the door way. Lenalee sat up and wiped away her tears and smiled at the little girl. Allen turned on the lights.

"Hey, Emma," Lenalee smiled softly at her daughter. The little four-year old clutched her bear tighter and ran to jump onto her parents' bed. She sat in Lenalee's lap as Allen put his hand on the woman's back.

"What's wrong, Emma? Why are you up so late?" Allen asked his daughter with a smile.

"I heard Mommy yelling, and I was scared," Emma replied, looking downcast in her mother's lap.

Lenalee laughed a little bit, and hugged her daughter. "Don't worry, Emma. Mommy just had a bad dream."

Emma turned around and looked at Lenalee with big eyes. She stood up on her mother's lap and softly tapped Lenalee's head with the palm of her hand. "Bad, bad dreams, go, go away," She said with a purpose. When she was done, she looked at Lenalee.

"Are the bad dreams gone, mommy?" Allen and Lenalee laughed with happiness at their daughter's worry. Lenalee smiled broadly and hugged Emma.

"Yes, Emma. They're all gone now. Thank you." Lenalee let go of her daughter and lied down. Allen also did that, and patted the space between him and Lenalee.

"Want to sleep with us, Emma?"

The little girl picked up her bear from the bed and nodded.

Her parents smiled and picked up the covers for their daughter to climb in and get cozy in between them. Allen turned off the lights and got settled in.

"I love you, Mommy…" The little girl said, already half asleep.

Just as Allen started to jokingly frown at Lenalee in a mock jealousy, Emma added "…and I love you too, Daddy."

Allen and Lenalee both laughed and got cozy on their bed.

"We love you too, Emma," Allen and Lenalee said at the same time.

Moment later, their daughter was sleeping peacefully in the protection of both her parents. Allen stroked his daughter's head gently and looked at Lenalee.

"I love you, and our daughter loves you. We'll always be here for you," He smiled at his wife.

"I know," Lenalee breathed out, already beginning to fall asleep.

"Sleep well, and remember, the bad, bad dreams went away," Allen chuckled.

"I know," Lenalee repeated, almost asleep now.

"Goodnight, I'll be here when you wake up,"

Allen didn't receive a response, because Lenalee was already asleep, a slight smile on her peaceful face.

"I love you."

Lenalee slept the rest of the night peacefully, dreaming of both her daughter and husband laughing with her.

Looks like Emma really did make the bad dreams go away.

* * *

**_Hey everyone! I have another oneshot! So yeah.  
In OTHER news... I'm making a web comic! Well, not by myself. I'm doing the scripting and story, and Alina is doing the drawing. Right now we're still in the early stages and don't have any comics actually done, but I'll post links to it on my profile.  
Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it enough to review! Thanks!  
oh, and one last thing. For those of you who are reading this and are subscirbed to my "Dance With Me" story, I changed the title. "Dance With Me" is now titled "Two Halves, One Whole." That's why you've been getting update alerts to a strange story in your inbox. So yeah!_**

**_Anyways, I'll talk to you all next time! Buh-bye!_**


End file.
